Wheel drives, particularly one-wheel power packs for industrial lift trucks, generically have one prime mover which, via a reduction gear, drives the drive wheel and a steering motor by way of a drive wheel that can turn a steering axle around to perform a steering motion. The installation space for the wheel drive and the steering mechanism is extremely limited here.
DE 34 20 146 A1 discloses a wheel drive for an industrial lift truck where one drive wheel is actuated via a reduction gear by a prime mover and a steering motor, via a chain, can turn the drive wheel around a steering axis of rotation so as to perform a steering motion. The steering motor is separately placed here next to the traction motor whereby a large installation space is needed.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a wheel drive, in particular for a n industrial lift truck, in which the traction motor actuates the vehicle wheel and the wheel drive is rotatably actuatable via a steering motor around a steering axis of rotation and which is compactly and economically constructed.